1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding device, and particularly to a two-piece detachable shielding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese Utility Patent Issued No. CN2887006Y on Apr. 4, 2007 discloses a shielding structure for electronic apparatuses. The shielding structure consists of a frame and a cover arranged on the frame. The frame consists of a top wall and side walls and the top wall is provided with plural kidney slots. The cover consists of an upper plate and clasp wings formed by folding vertically the sides of the upper plate and the clasp wing is provided with a clasp. In the assembling process, the frame is covered on the electronic apparatus on a circuit board and the cover is arranged on the frame. The clasps of the clasp wings and the kidney slots clasp to fix the cover on the frame to shield the electronic inside the frame. However, the shielding structure is complicated not inductive to manufacturing and not convenient to assemble/disassemble the frame and the cover.
Hence, a shielding device including an improved structure is necessary.